Words
by NeoCortex
Summary: Sammy's got a way with words. Disclaimer and Warning inside


**_Hello all~ Got the idea for this one from one that I read last night, I think it was. So if there is and resemblance to any story that you have read prior to this one, there might be a bit of a reason for that, not that I did it intentionally I assure you._**

**_Summary:: Sammy has a way with words..._**

**_Word count:: 1586_**

**_Disclaimer/Warning:: I do not own our beloved boys, but I sure as hell would love to. Rated M for my piece of mind, language, and mentions of certain kinks._**

**_And now, I give you, _Words.**

* * *

><p>You see, Sam has this way with words. And it's not just words either. It's more languages really. He's got a way of making them seem so natural coming out of his mouth. The way the words roll of his tongue and out past his lips.<p>

Thanks to John Winchester the boys had grown up learning Latin. Well in school when foreign languages were offered Sam snatched up the opportunity to learn any that he could. He took French in middle school, Spanish in Freshman and Sophomore year, and then when he found a school that taught German he jumped all over that. Dean stuck to French and Spanish, learning bits and pieces of German from Sam. They even learned ASL, but that was for a different reason entirely.

Over the years, any time they came upon a situation where culture or the language barrier was an issue, they were at least prepared. Especially after Sam came back from college having learned a bit of Mandarin and then learning Japanese a bit later from Bobby.

And as these situations occurred Dean found himself becoming fascinated with the way Sam spoke the languages. Dean's second favorite to hear Sam use was French. It was a romantic language and the way certain letters were rolled and how Sam pronounced them sent shivers down Dean's spine and tingles all through his body.

But Dean's all time favorite language to listen to Sam use, had to be- yup, you guessed it- Latin. Sam was an absolute natural at it. Now Dean's no slouch with the Latin, but for certain things he's got to have the words right in front of him or he can't remember them for shit. But Sammy? Oh, Sammy can read a thing once and BAM! he's got it for life!

Take right now for instance. Sam and Dean are pinned to two separate walls by a fucking demon bitch who is hell bent- no pun intended- on sending the Winchester Brothers back into the fiery pit of hell that all demons seem to think they belong in. But all Dean can think about and focus on is the way Sam sounds as he begins to chant the banishing ritual.

"*****Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino tribuite virtutem deo." His voice starts out soft almost impossible to hear, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," A shiver rockets through Dean as Sam's voice gets slightly louder. "Omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica Ergo." By this point Sam is nearly shouting the spell as the bitch is starting to cough and tries fighting the spell. "Perditionis venenum propinare."

"Give it up, Bitch!" Dean taunts her to distract her as she's started to stalk over to Sam, "He's gonna send your ass packing!" His huffing laugh is cut off by a harsh crack across his jaw as the broad landed a punch. "Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae." But it was enough for the moment as Sam's voice continued on.

"Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge." As the demon is fighting the spell more Dean finds that he's got a bit of a problem of his own. "Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine." It seems that even with being punched by a demon and having a bleeding lip, Dean Jr. has taken an interest in what Sam has to say.

"Quem inferi tremunt Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Dean is unable to stop the moan that escapes his lips as he listens to his brother and he knows the Sam heard him for even as he continues to chant a bit of a grin crosses his lips, "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi."

At this point Sam's lost interest in watching the demon struggle because now she's as good as back in Hell, so instead he watched Dean now. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel." Dean watches the deliberate flick of Sam's tongue as he says the words 'deus israhel' and lets loose another moan, his erection growing in his already tight jeans.

"Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri." As the spell is finished and both males fall to the ground from their positions pinned to the wall, the demon screams as she leaves her host body and Dean lets out another moan, calling Sam's name out at the same time.

Dean hears a chuckle from across the room followed by, "******Vous d'accord Dean?" causing another shiver to race through him.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm good." He breathes as he manages to sit up.

"******Êtes-vous sûrs? Vous vu avoir un peu de problème." Was Sam trying to kill him?

"No, Sammy, no problem. None at all." He insists as he is plagued by another shiver. He's almost positive Sam likes doing this to him.

"******Si vous êtes sûrs, donc."

"I'm sure, Sammy." He replies with a moan. His green eyes may be closed but he can perfectly imagine Sam's mouth curving and curling around those words as his tongue wraps them up and caresses them into perfection. "Just, stop using French and get me off this floor."

He's met with another laugh as he feels Sam's hands connect with his wrists and his own fingers curl around the glorius tendons of Sam's wrists. "*******Ich kann das tun."

Dean groans as his baby brother switches to German now. "Are you trying to kill me, Sammy?" He asks allowed this time and is again met with laughter.

"********Qual è la materia Grande Fratello? È il mio parlare in lingue strane avere un effetto sulla vostra labido?" When he spoke again Sam's voice was right next to Dean's ear and the taller's hands were at the elder's waist. And when did Sam learn Italian? That was new. Oh, but Dean liked it, even if he didn't know all of what Sam just said. Something about 'big brother' and 'labido.'

"Sammy you gotta quit that." He moaned huskily.

"Stop what?" The younger teased in English, his lips still next to Dean's ear. "I'm not doing anything Big Brother~" Dean felt a shiver race through him again with just the use of the words 'big brother' in that tone.

"No more, French or German, and definitely no more Italian!" He whimpered, "Where did you learn Italian anyway?"

"*********¿Qué hay de español? ¿Puedo usar en su lugar?" Dean noticed his question went ignored for the moment and moaned again. If Sam kept that up Dean was going to explode! and his jeans were already a mess from the earlier fight!

Though it seemed as if Sam got this, because he just continued on, "¿Te gusta cuando yo uso del español tanto como cuando se utiliza el francés o el alemán, ¿no Gran Hermano?" Dean's knees were about to give out as he tightened his fingers around Sam's biceps where they had taken up residence when Sam gripped his hips. "¿Qué es el Gran Hermano? Es la forma en que utilizan las lenguas? ¿O es mi voz? Apuesto a que es mi voz. Usted tiene una torcedura en lo referente a mi voz, ¿no? Eso es un poco caliente Dean."

It was a very good thing Sam had wrapped his arms around Dean by this point as the other came with a sharp cry of Sam's name without being touched. Sam held Dean tightly as the elder recovered from his apparently intense orgasm. His fingers dug into Sam's upper arms and his breath fluttered raggedly across Sam's collar bone. A soft smile graced Sam's lips as he stayed silent now, letting Dean come back down to Earth after that.

Dean had to admit that was the first time ever that he'd come just from the sound of someone talking. And not just someone, but Sam and his superior use of different languages. Damned that silver tongue! Oh, but Dean loved it. For more reasons than one. But those are different details for other stories, of another time.

Coming back to himself with a bit of a purr Dean spoke up, "We should get out of here." Sam gave an agreeing nod and they finished the job, salting and burning the dead demon host, and ridding the area of any evidence of their being there.

All in all, Sam was very proud of himself, he was sure he'd pay for it later, but oh, was he looking forward to it. Dean was a very creative lover, and when Sam got him worked up enough, Dean could come up with some fun and interesting 'punishments.' For now though, he settled into his side of Metallicar as Dean gunned her engine and they hit the tarmac.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>- Latin. The Demonic Exorcism.

******- French. _"You okay, Dean?" "You sure? You seem to be having a problem." "If you're sure, then."_

*******- German. _"I can do that."_

********- Italian. I don't really remember what exactly I used, but it was something along the lines of,_ "What's the matter Big Brother? Is my use of strange tongues having an effect on your labido?"_

*********- Spanish. _"What about Spanish? Can I use that instead?" "What is it Big Brother? Is it the way I use the languages? Or is it my voice? I bet it's my voice. You have a kink where my voice is concerned, don't you? That's kind of hot Dean."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Well? What did you all think? I'm not too thrilled with it, but I had fun writing it. You all know what to do then~ You see that little button down there? Yeah, that one. Go ahead, click it. Reviews=chocolate. Chocolate=happy plot bunnies. Happy plot bunnies=more stories. Also might even equal another chapter to _IM Me_ if I can ever get the damned chapter to cooperate..._**

**_Also, on a separate note, my usage of the languages I picked were shaky at best, if you find error in any of the Spanish, French, German, or Italian, please feel free to let me know and go ahead and PM me with corrections if you would like and I would be happy to fix any of it._**

**_Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my work._**

**_Love and Good Reading~_**

**_NeoCortex~ _**


End file.
